If Tonight Could Last Forever
by Gabigail
Summary: An ElleGideon piece. It all began with a little takeaway. Warning: My first piece of 'intentional' fluff.


Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters are the creation of Jeff Davis and are copy written under CBS (as far as I can tell). No infringement upon their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

If Tonight Could Last Forever 

Nestled within a cocoon of navy sheets on a beautiful, sunny Saturday morning, two lovers lay intertwined— the warmth of the sunlight shimmered into the bedroom through the light sheers and ever so gently kissed their exposed skin warmly. He opened his eyes and looked down his nose at the woman he held in his arms— it confirmed that the previous night hadn't been the fruits of an over active imagination, nor one of the best dreams he ever thought possible. He felt her stir in her sleep, heard the gentlest of moans and let the smile that played with the corners of his lips; fully take over. In the comfort of his embrace she looked like a goddess with her head resting upon his bare chest; her silky deep espresso locks were like gentle waves that playfully tickled him with each breath he took, her toned arm draped over his torso; the deep hue of the sheets a stunning contrast against her near perfect porcelain skin. He didn't wish to wake her— he would have easily contented himself to have Elle within his warm, caring and loving embrace forever. An embrace that held the promise of protection— a place he hoped she wished to stay, if even for a short while.

A soft, melodic sigh of contentment escaped from her ever so slightly parted lips, tugged him back from his reverie and he tenderly pressed his lips against the top of her head before closing his eyes once more to soak up the moment; to keep the memory safely within his heart.

"Go back to sleep, my dear." He softly whispered and allowed his lips to lightly brush against her ear and then inhaled the sweet scent of the shampoo that lingered in her hair. He heard the rustle of sheets as she gracefully shifted position so that she could look into his deep, dark, expressive eyes— those eyes, she felt, always seemed to reveal far more than his warn and weathered face ever could, or would for that matter. Those eyes that she knew had seen far more horror in this world than anyone should ever have to endure, and yet despite everything could reflect an amazing amount of strength and love.

"Mmmm." He felt the coy curl of her lips against his chest and then her eyelashes flutter ever so slightly as she pretended to close her eyes once more— he knew better. Quick to push reason from his mind for as long as he could manage, he wondered if she had done the same— yet at the same time, the reality of the events of the previous night continued to flood his mind. He thought back to when the feelings first surfaced— a rush of certainty that it was their first meeting that he felt an incredible spark of something between them. It seemed to have occurred the first time they shook hands, yet he couldn't be completely sure if, at the time had only been one way. That initial meeting coupled with countless moments, almost by the simplest of deductions revealed that there had indeed been something between them; yet at the time he knew he could never have acted upon those feelings.

Have I pushed her into something that she might regret? He pondered the possibility then opened his eyes again and confirmed that she still lay snuggled within his embrace; and finally settled back into a light sleep. This morning was indeed courtesy of his stopping for takeaway on the way home, yet never actually getting there— having instead going to Elle's in hope of her company. It had been a while since they had spoken and he dearly missed having her around— even realising that he had just always expected to have her presence and input on the team. Never had he imagined that she would walk away from what she had, so there he stood. He hadn't been very successful in disguising the surprise in his eyes when she opened her door— after all, it was Friday night and he assumed that she would perhaps be out on the town with friends or another man. All he could manage was a sheepish grin and the offering of dinner.

_Long day, and I'm ready,  
__I'm waiting for your call,  
_'_Cause I've made up my mind.  
__My heart aches with a hunger,  
__And I want that you were mine,  
__No I cannot deny._

"Gideon, it's very sweet of you to think of me. You really shouldn't have gone out of your way though." He held the bag out towards her and she quickly took it to the kitchen while he removed his running shoes and then slid his jacket down his arms and hung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "I hope that you don't mind the lived-in look. It's the first time that I've actually had the opportunity to be home and enjoy my surroundings." She looked away, slightly embarrassed. He thought perhaps that it had been because of the undeniable electricity that seemed to run between them, pulling them together like magnets. "Please have a seat. I wouldn't want dinner to get cold." She said and attempted to smile to cover the sudden surge of nervousness that ran through her petite frame. He sat and watched, admired her— the way she moved so fluidly from the table to the cupboard to retrieve plates, then to a drawer where she collected knives, forks, and serving spoons. "Wine?" she inquired over her shoulder as she opened the refrigerator.

"Yes, please." He paused and watched as she, placed the bottle on the table. "Is there anything that I may help you with?" he inquired as he watched her stand on tiptoe, reaching high above her head for the wine glasses.

"No thanks." She smiled triumphantly and set them on the table. Sitting down, they began to open the various tinfoil food containers. "Oh I nearly forgot." She sprang to her feet and went to the living room. The all too quiet atmosphere suddenly ceased to be so, and music seemed to pour into the room. There was an oddness that unexpectedly surrounded them. Elle absently rested her arm on the table and Gideon answered by reaching out and covering her hand with his slightly rough and calloused fingers. She did not pull away and he couldn't stop the thought that he may indeed be dreaming, yet he could not be sure. She took a sip of wine and turned her hand within his gently.

"How long do you suppose we're going to pretend that there isn't anything between us?" she suddenly inquired, which broke through the odd, yet at the same time comfortable silence which had befallen them— his eyebrow shot up in response and she noted the glint of mischief in his eyes; seemingly the only answer she needed. "Um, would you care for some desert; some tea perhaps?" she tiled her head and he watched as her amazingly rich espresso locks poured over the exposed skin on her shoulder. She's finally returned to wearing her usual tops, he mused with a smile as he recalled the horrid high necked blouses and various tees that she wore in a vain attempt to cover the scar from the shooting.

"Tea would be lovely." He replied and stood to help her clear the dishes. With her back turned to him she took a steadying, deep breath, and even found she had to hold onto the counter for support. She could no longer deny whatever it was that she was feeling— whatever it had been that ran just underneath the surface that was in dire need for permission to break free of her mental restraints. Her pulse seemed to race as the blood rushed through her body in a way she knew she had never known before. The sharp whistle of the kettle snapped her back to reality and she quickly prepared a tray for tea in the living room where Gideon had already moved and sat on the inviting sofa.

Waiting for the tea to steep, Elle wondered if it were possible for him to have the same thing on his mind, she thought long and hard for a moment. Figuring that if she was going to attempt to seduce him, the timing had never been more perfect— after all, it had been Gideon who had arrived upon her doorstep with dinner, she thought as she set the tray on the coffee table and lifted the teapot warmer to pour the tea. He watched as she poured milk into their mugs and then the tea, a deep amber coloured liquid. She sat back and stared at him intensely over the rim of her mug. He appeared so comfortable sitting on the other end of the sofa, seemingly content to spend his Friday night having dinner with her when he could be off having dinner or coffee with someone else. She finished the last sip and placed the mug back on the tray and scooped her feet up and underneath her, turning sideways to face him. He sat casually, and then placed the mug on the tray as well. Neither really knew what to say, yet she didn't want to just say thanks for the food, get out. She looked away for a moment before her shoulders shrugged and in that moment, she decided to give in. Give into the electrical surge that had been making its way throughout her body from the moment she opened the door. Give in to the strong gravitational pull that she felt between them. The worst case scenario was that he might reject her, yet she thought she had seen something in his eyes as they ate dinner, and chatted over tea and desert. Still feeling a little shy in making the first move, which most would agree is never easy— she looked away briefly and then inched herself towards him. That appeared to be the only invitation needed and the next thing he knew he had reached out with both hands and cupped her face— stroking her cheeks with large calloused thumbs, she leaned into his touch and let him capture her lips with his own.

There was a brief pause and they stared at each other with passion clouded eyes, Elle breaking the seriousness by catching his lips once more. She then managed to straddle him, taking full control of the situation and what she wanted or needed from him. He enjoyed the feeling of her weight upon him and allowed his hands to wander over her body over the material that hid her from him. His fingers wandered underneath her knit top— caressing the small of her back, she moaned in response and pulled away breaking the kiss long enough to catch her breath. She smiled, he had always loved it when she smiled and then she leaned in towards him and began to plant gentle, butterfly like kisses along his strong jaw line towards his ear, then down towards the top of his deep burgundy shirt collar. For once, he hadn't worn his traditional ensemble, an open shirt over a tight tee, and she was grateful as she drew away and locked her large brown eyes with his, confirming what he questioned. She worked open the first button, then leaned into him once again and kissed the suddenly exposed skin just under his Adams apple as she slipped open the second and then the third button; all the while following up with a kiss here, a nip there, or the simplicity of teasing him with a soft brush of her rose petal like lips against his chest. This isn't happening, he thought and just as suddenly his mind ceased to function— she caressed his chest ever so lightly with her fingertips, tracing circles before running them south to free the shirt that had been tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

He was gentle in removing her top, knew that underneath laid the scar, a constant reminder. At first, he was warm and tender, yet as the need rose within him, his kisses became fevered and sloppy; teeth clicked together and tongues fenced, but neither noticed nor cared. When at last she paused, rose, and stretched her torso, he waited— brow cocked for his cue. Then quickly realised that she had placed the ball squarely in his court— it was his turn to take the lead.

_So for one night,  
__Is it all right,  
__That I give you…  
__My heart,  
__My love,  
__My heart,  
__(Just for one night).  
__My body,  
__My soul,  
__(Just for one night).  
__My love,  
__My love, for one night.  
__(One night, one night)._

"Are you sure?" He whispered in her ear, his lips caressed the sensitive skin and worked their way down her neck— all she could manage was a nod of ascent. And now they lay silently, he on his back with her pulled tightly to him, holding her protectively— never wanting to let go, still wishing that the moment could last forever and her snuggled comfortably within his embrace glad to have the moment in her memory, and hoping for something longer than one night.

_That for one night,  
__It was so right,  
__That I gave you,  
__My heart,  
__My love,  
__My heart  
__(Just for one night)  
__My body,  
__My soul,  
__(Just for one night)  
__My love,  
__I loved, for one night.  
__(One night, one night)._

One Night (Una Noche) The Corrs from their album _In Blue_


End file.
